


You got into my bloodstream

by Salf



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salf/pseuds/Salf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy wonders why he ever thought that he'd ever have the luck to end up with someone like CLARKE Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got into my bloodstream

Bellamy was many things but he wasn't stupid. He knew that with a wound that deep there was no way that Clarke would make it back to camp - not alive. Yet he couldn't stop himself from trying, from attempting to staunch the flow of blood with his hands and then his bundled up shirt, rivers of salt streaming down his face, mingling with sweat and blood and dirt and pain and anger that out of all the delinquents that had landed on earth it was Clarke who had to die.

She groaned underneath him, biting her lip before looking up at him, eyes wide.

He clutched at her face, stroking her cheek with the thumb that wasn't putting pressure on the spear wound in her stomach. It was ironic that they would make peace with the grounders only for Clarke to be caught in the crossfire of a hunting trip.

"I'm scared Bell"

Her lips betrayed her, flecked with blood.

"You're okay Clarke, you're going to be fine"

Clarke's eyes flickered, hair reflecting the rays of the dying sun.

"I love you Bell"

Bellamy leant over, breaking the space between their lips, pouring everything he had ever felt into the last kiss she would ever recieve. She responded, fingers tangling in his curls, she tasted coppery, salty with tears and sweet like the berries that stained her lips every morning. He clutched her until she stopped moving, until the soft kisses he placed all over her face were met only with a smooth warmth.

He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, tears falling as he walked back towards camp, one that had no idea of the death that was waiting for it.

"I love you too Clarke Griffin, always have always will"

Back on the Ark, Bellamy had always been fascinated by the idea of Greek tragedies. Hero's falling in love, only to die dramatically in battle. Clarke was a hero, and she was in love. But for the first time since he had been able to read, Bellamy was no longer entranced by the idea of reality on earth - because if Clarke was only to live on in legends, then reality was hardly worth living in.

**Author's Note:**

> this is cringy as hell it's 1:30 am and I couldn't help myself, sorry


End file.
